mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sassaflash/Galeria
1ª Temporada O Convite Extra Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Passagem do Inverno The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Sassaflash id S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png A Corrida das Folhas Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Lyra Heartwings S01E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow_crying_tears_of_joy_S1E16.png Tears_in_Dash's_eyes_S1E16.png Rainbow_Dash_"Best_day_ever!"_S1E16.png Princess Celestia congratulates Rainbow Dash S01E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Bullies are talking to Rainbow S1E16.png Rainbow is talking to Bullies S1E16.png As Artistas Collective GASP S01E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png 2ª Temporada Lição Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight and her checklist S02E03.png Twilight talking S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Big McIntosh ponies explosion S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 2 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Orange Swirl and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Eclipse da Luna Sassaflash's costume S02E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Twilight looking up 2 S2E04.png Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna pointing at Sassaflash S02E04.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png Sassaflash running to Sea Swirl S02E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Belas Pústulas Bowling Ponies 1 S2E6.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Happy Bowlers S2E6.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png O Segredo do meu Excesso Spike huh S2E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Sassaflash pulling the rope S02E11.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Crowd upset S02E15.png Rainbow Dash complain S02E15.png Rainbow Dash pointing S02E15.png RD angry along with crowd S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png Flam singing S2E15.png Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png His girlfriend sure thinks so S2E17.png Caramel and Sassaflash nuzzling S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Já Estava na Hora Everypony else S02E20.png A Fluttershy Furacão The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus S2E22.png Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Pegasi moved by Rainbow Dash's words S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Worried Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy being purposeful S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining full speed S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire arrived S2E22.png Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png 3ª Temporada Excesso de Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Academia Wonderbolts Rainbow looks up S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Jogos para Pôneis Sassaflash.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Rarity trouble is here S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack singing "we'd appreciate a lot" S03E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Lemon Hearts, Sweetie Drops, and Sassaflash smiling S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Ponies preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration S4E1.png Decorating Canterlot S4E1.png Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 2 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png A Queda de Rainbow Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Modos Simples Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies walking on the train station S4E13.png Filli Vanilli A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Não é Fácil ser Breezies View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Ponies clapping S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Salto de Fé Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Ponies smiling at Applejack S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies looking S4E20.png Pony but you gave it your stamp of approval S4E20.png Rainbowshine "are you saying you lied?" S4E20.png Ponies in shock S4E20.png Apple Bloom "how come Granny can swim again" S4E20.png Applejack "forget what you're capable of" S4E20.png Testando Testando 1, 2, 3 Sassaflash as Admiral Fairy Flight S4E21.png Trocas! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Pinkie cheering "we did it!" S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Applejack giving Apple Bloom a noogie S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png 5ª Temporada Bloom & Gloom Apple Bloom watches the chaos in Ponyville S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png Serenity and Sassaflash closing the sunlight with clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png Slice of Life Several ponies at the bowling center S5E9.png Dr. Hooves at the bowling center S5E9.png Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Cranky Doodle arguing with a jeweler S5E9.png Cranky "as long as it doesn't cost any extra" S5E9.png Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Changeling at the Ponyville wedding S5E9.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Sweetie Drops putting flower on Lyra's head S5E11.png Diversos Mystery pack 4 Sassaflash.jpg Sassaflash glitter minifigure toy.jpg Sassaflash Mystery Pack Wave6.jpg Emerald Gem album MLP Gameloft.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens